


Scorpion Sting

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Tyrian is Creep Supreme, V5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Tyrian figures it's time for a change of pace, and knows who to call.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Tyrian Callows
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Scorpion Sting

Jaune held up the note, feeling confused. The alley seemed mostly deserted, and the broken moon hung overhead. Most of the others had been apprehensive about him going out to meet his secret admirer, but for him, having secret admirers was a new feeling. Or, really, any admirers were a new thing, he thought with bitter amusement. 

He was fully capable of defending himself, he'd told them. As he looked around, however, part of him was convinced that he'd been pranked.

"I wasn't entirely sure you'd actually come," a familiar, dry, and amused voice said. Jaune spun, sword drawn, facing Tyrian Callows, leaning casually against a wall with his arms crossed over his thankfully covered chest. He'd last seen the man trying to kill him and kidnap Ruby. Until the silver-eyed girl had removed the faunus's stinger. Tyrian grinned at him, showing all his teeth. "Did you like the chocolates?"

It took Jaune several crucial seconds to process the information. "Wait. _You_ sent those?" Suddenly, the sweet taste of the chocolate truffles seemed rather bitter to his memory. 

"I _did_ tell you you interested me," Tyrian pointed out. 

Jaune could have argued against that, but he'd have been wrong, and Tyrian would have known. Which was when the confusion hit. "Why haven't you attacked yet?" he asked. 

Tyrian's stinger was suddenly pointing at Jaune--though the 'stinger' part was still missing. "I did as well as I could against you and your friends, given the circumstances, and nearly killed Qrow Branwen. Yet the Goddess _still_ rejected my good work, and _still_ said she was disappointed in me. I figured that it was about time I started working for someone with _gratitude_ for once. The chocolates were a peace offering."

Jaune suddenly felt overwhelmed. "Oh...my...what..."

"Are you still confused?" Tyrian demanded, smile fading. A look of pure annoyance crossed his face. He stepped over, making Jaune cringe back, but he only jabbed one finger in Jaune's face. "This is me playing by your rules. Being nice and trying to help."

"Why?" Jaune asked. 

Tyrian's nostrils flared. "I'm flirting with you!" he snapped angrily. 

"Uh..."

Tyrian seemed to calm down, closing his eyes and joining all his fingers together. Then he spoke. "As one final display of trust, I'm going to say this now. Lionheart? Works. For. Salem. Understand?"

Jaune thought that over, then nodded. 

"Believe me or not," Tyrian said, crouching down. "Act on my words or not." Then, he leapt away. 

**\--Days later--**

Jaune again walked down the alleyway, and this time, managed to spot Tyrian leaning against a wall. "So. I didn't believe you when you said that Lionheart works for Salem."

Tyrian raised an eyebrow. 

"But I think...you might have actually been trying to help." Jaune paused. "But to be honest...you're the creepiest, sketchiest fucker I've ever seen."

"Acknowledged," Tyrian said with a slight nod. He made no other response to the insult. 

"And I, at the moment, have no real love towards you."

"Acknowledged."

"But if you're actually trying to be helpful...I'm not going to try and stop you."

Tyrian cocked his head. "Oh?"

"If you want to come help us, you're welcome to," Jaune said, extending a hand. As Tyrian moved to shake it, however, he pulled it back saying, "But..."

Tyrian raised an eyebrow again. 

"You have to play nice," Jaune said. "If not the kindest person, be someone nice enough so that you'd work for them. Be someone who _wants_ to help. And maybe...I dunno how things will turn out, but maybe I might eventually flirt back...if you're a nice guy."

He held up his hand again, and, slightly reluctantly, Tyrian shook it. "I will hold you to that," Tyrian said. 

"I made no promises."

Tyrian inhaled, then grinned. "I look forward to working with you, Jaune Arc."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who to blame for this God-awful fic, my brother jokingly mentioned the ship suggestion and I couldn't get it out of my head. So I had to ruin all of your days as well.   
> If you have a ship you'd like to torment others with, please leave a comment! And if you have a work that could fit into this collection, feel free to post it here!


End file.
